tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids' WB
UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!! Kids' WB, short for Kids' Warner Bros., is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The WB Television Network & The CW, The CW having premiered returned on July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version four months after the block premiered. Kids' WB was relaunched as an online network on April 28, 2008, a few weeks before the television block on The CW was replaced by The CW4Kids. Until it was discontinued on May 17, 2015, the service allowed viewers to stream live-action and animated content, including those from Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera and DC Comics. The website operated in different zones based on programming type: Kids' WB, Kids' WB Jr. (for shows aimed at younger children) and DC HeroZone (for action-oriented animated series). It was also available on Fancast featuring Looney Tunes shorts, and full episodes of television series such as Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, and The Jetsons. Kids' WB also continues to exist in the form of branded program blocks that air on television in Mexico, Chile, Argentina, Australia and Bulgaria. History Early years Kids' WB debuted on The WB Television Network on September 9, 1995, airing on Saturday mornings from 8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. and weekdays from 4:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (the block was structured to air in all time zones, airing on a tape delay outside of the Eastern Time Zone, to adjust the recommended airtime of the block to each zone, and thus during its first five years an exact timeslot for its programs was not announced on-air). On September 7, 1996, the Saturday block was extended by one hour, airing from 8:00 a.m. to Noon Eastern Time. Although the Kids' WB block aired on almost all of The WB's affiliated stations (including those later affiliated with The WB 100+ Station Group), the network's Chicago affiliate WGN-TV – owned by The WB's co-parent, the Tribune Company – declined to carry the weekday and Saturday blocks in order to air its weekday and Saturday morning newscasts (the first incarnation of the latter was later cancelled in 1998) and other locally produced programming (such as The Bozo Super Sunday Show) in the morning hours, and syndicated programming in the afternoons; Kids' WB programming instead aired on WCIU-TV. However, WGN's superstation feed carried the block when it carried The WB's programming from 1995 to 1999 to make the network available to markets without a local affiliate. WGN-TV began clearing Kids' WB on its Chicago broadcast signal in 2004, taking over the local rights from WCIU-TV. On September 1, 1997, a weekday morning block was added from 7:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. and the weekday afternoon block was extended by one hour, running from 3:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. However, WGN's superstation feed, as well as some WB affiliates, had to wait until the next day, as they preempted the blocks to carry The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon. Some WB affiliates (such as WPIX in New York City, KTLA in Los Angeles and KWGN-TV in Denver, Colorado) aired the weekday morning block in conjunction with the weekday afternoon block, extending it to three hours, running from 2:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. On the same date, the block received an on-air rebranding – which included a revised logo and graphics package centered upon the Warner Bros. Studios lot theme that was also used in promotions for The WB's primetime programming during the network's first eight years on the air – which was developed by Riverstreet Productions, and lasted until 2005. Changes at Kids' WB On February 13, 1999, Kids' WB made a breakthrough when the English dub of the anime series Pokémon by 4Kids Entertainment moved to the network from broadcast syndication. It became a major hit for the programming block, helping it beat Fox Kids with its animated block backed by Warner Bros. Other anime shows aired on Kids' WB in later years, such as Cardcaptors, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Astro Boy, Megaman NT Warrior, Viewtiful Joe, Bakugan, Blader Speed, Scan2Go, B-Daman, Tenkai Knights, Yo-Kai Watch, Tai Chi Chasers, Freakazoid GT! and Good Ol' Magix!. Toonami on Kids' WB, discontinuation of weekday morning block In July 2001, Kids' WB's afternoon lineup was rebranded Toonami on Kids' WB, extending the Cartoon Network action-cartoon brand Toonami to broadcast television, and bringing shows such as Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z and The Powerpuff Girls to broadcast network television. In addition, non-action programming such as the live-action children's horror anthology series The Nightmare Room were also aired on the Toonami block. The Toonami name was dropped from the afternoon block in June 2002. On September 3, 2001, the Kids' WB weekday morning block was discontinued, with The WB giving that slot back to its local affiliates to carry locally produced shows, syndicated programming and/or infomercials. Weekday afternoon block ends run, makes way for Daytime WB On May 31, 2005, The WB announced that the weekday afternoon Kids' WB block would be discontinued "at the request of the local affiliates", as it became financially unattractive due to the fact broadcast stations perceived that children's programming viewership on afternoon timeslots had gravitated more towards cable networks – these stations began to target more adult audiences with talk shows and sitcom reruns in the daytime. Kids' WB's weekday programming continued, but with redundant programming and theme weeks until December 30, 2005 (the block began to increasingly promote Cartoon Network's afternoon Miguzi block and the Kids' WB Saturday morning lineup during the transition). The weekday afternoon Kids' WB block aired for the last time on December 30, 2005, and was replaced on January 2, 2006, by "Daytime WB", a more adult-targeted general entertainment block featuring repeats of sitcoms and drama series formerly seen on the major networks. As a result, the Saturday morning Kids' WB lineup that remained was extended by one hour on January 7, 2006, running from 7:00 a.m. to Noon, no longer affected by time zone variances. Turner merged The WB In 2006, Turner Entertainment buys The WB Television Network to help program broadcasting the network on television Move to The CW On January 24, 2006, Warner Bros. Television (producer of Kids' WB and owner of the block's original broadcaster from 1995 to 2006, The WB) and CBS Corporation (owner of UPN and subsidiary of National Amusements who also owns film studio Paramount Pictures' parent company Viacom) announced that they would shut down both The WB and UPN and then merge them into The CW, which would primarily feature programs aired by its two soon-to-be predecessor networks as part of its initial lineup.4 The combined network utilized The WB's scheduling practices (inheriting the 30-hour weekly programming schedule that the network utilized at the time of the announcement) and brought the Kids' WB block, still run by Warner Bros. Television and maintaining the same name, to the new lineup (The CW's decision to use The WB's scheduling model was mainly due to the fact that it included children's and daytime programming blocks that were not offered by UPN, which had not aired any children's programming since the Disney's One Too block was discontinued in August 2003). ended on The CW, 2008 rebranded, and second end of Kids' WB On October 2, 2007, The CW announced that it would discontinue the Kids' WB programming block through a joint decision between corporate parents Time Warner and CBS Corporation, due to the effects of children's advertising limits and cable competition; the network also announced that it would sell the five-hour Saturday programming slot to 4Kids Entertainment. The Kids' WB block aired for the final time on May 17, 2008 (for some stations that aired the block on a day-behind basis, the block's last airdate was on May 18, 2008). On May 19, 2008, The WB Television Network announced to start a plan for a website savekidswb.com and help solve the code On May 24, 2008, Kids' WB is now back in the aired on The WB Television Network & 4Kids launched The CW4Kids in place of Kids' WB. The lineup for the block consisted of 4Kids-produced shows, such as Chaotic, as well as new seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The official site, https://web.archive.org/web/20081216234153/http://www.cw4kids.com/, officially launched on April 20, 2008. The block was renamed Toonzai on August 14, 2010, it was replaced by Vortexx (programmed by Saban Brands) on August 25, 2012, and it continued to air until it ended on September 27, 2014, the new and current block that currently airs in place of four previous blocks aired on The CW is One Magnificent Morning, an E/I block which debuted on October 4, 2014. Kids' WB returns as streaming service along with The WB On April 28, 2008, Warner Bros. Entertainment announced that The WB and Kids' WB brands would be relaunched as online networks, with the Kids' WB network consisting of five subchannels: Kids' WB! (for WB shows for kids and families), Kids' WB! Jr. (for shows for younger children), Scooby-Doo, Looney Tunes and two different websites of DC Kids: DC HeroZone.com and DC Beyond.com (for action-oriented animated shows for DC fans). After the dissolution of In2TV, the Kids' WB online portal absorbed most of that service's children's programming. The service was significantly scaled back in 2013, with most of the archival content being removed. The archival content can be easily accessed through the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. On May 31, 2008, Kids' WB will announced new shows like Chhota Bheem and Total Drama Island and a new season of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue this January. On August 25, 2008, Kids' WB has a new season with new shows like Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Blader Speed and Freefonix. Plus we have Hit The Beats, a kids songs music videos for the TV & Online Split into WB Kids Sites, re-merger into WBKids GO! The site was split into 3 websites on May 17, 2015. These sites are: DCKids.com, LooneyTunes.com and ScoobyDoo.com. All three are grouped into WB Kids Sites. The decision to split the site into three ended, after almost twenty years, the use of the "Kids' WB!" brand name. In July 2016, 2 of the 3 websites re-merged into "WBKids GO!". DCKids.com remains active. 2016 Rebranded On December 30, 2015, Kids' WB announced to rebranded for the new season and new shows like Cracked, Miraculous: Tales of the Ladybug and Cat Noir, Ultraman X, FreakTown, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo, Blader Speed Family Race, Urban Legend Private Eyes, Doris' Den, Oddbods, Nexo Knights & Looped. And Hit the Beats is now Dance On. On July 10, 2016, Warner Bros. Entertainment announced that the Kids' WB website would be relaunched, Kids' WB shall customized the character (similar to PINY: Institute of New York), make your own room, play games, watch videos, meet friends & characters, enjoy attractions, make your own movie, send a email & more. Returned on The CW In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all of the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to returned Kids' WB on The CW. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch saturday morning cartoons and returned Kids' WB. Immediately, Kids' WB was announced and returned on The CW. A day before New Year's Day and four days until Kids' WB Moonlight Mumbai, The CW placed its first look in its photo on its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is continued. The next month, Warner Bros. Animation had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Kids' WB), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first Kids' WB original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for Kids' WB while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block returned on The CW, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally returned. The block is back on The CW on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning after five years of existence. The launch sequence was inspired by The WB, with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to an animated version of Ryan Curcwald (voiced by himself) drawing Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, The CW returned the block. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short Rabbit Fire after the program started. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day on The CW, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, Kids' WB was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Warner Bros. as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by November 2nd, 2019. Programming see List of programs aired on Kids' WB (block) and List of programs aired on Kids' WB (channel) Current programming Upcoming programming * Gigablaster (2019/2020) * Nina and the Guardians (2019/2020) * Ninjin (2019/2020) * Filly Funtasia (2019/2020) * Pixie Girl (2019/2020) * Toonmania (January 6, 2020) * ThunderCats Roar (2020) * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! (2020) * Dastardly and Muttley: Back in Action (January 1, 2020) * Crikey, Scooby-Doo! (February 3rd, 2020) * Batman: Master Detective (2020) * Superman: Hero of Steel (2020) * Wonder Woman: Odyssey (2020) * Freakazoid GT! (2020) * Pokémon the Series: Sword and Shield (2020) * Fluke (April 4, 2020) * Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte (2020) * Good Ol' Magic: Team-Up Time! (2020) * Good Ol' Magix! (2020) * The Sea Legend (2020) * Ultraman New Generation Chronicle (2020) * Ultraman Taiga (2020) * The Tales of Courtnei (2020) * Hollic the Speedy Boy (2020) * World Wide Scooby-Doo (May 4, 2020) * Jabberjaw and The Neptunes (2020) * The Collin Talk Show (2020) * Road Rovers (2020) * Ghostforce (2020) * Tales of Feryon (2020) * Gayajin (2020) * SuperStar (2020) * ThunderCats: Warriors (2020) * Yo-kai Watch! 2020 (2020) * Cogs the Robot Pup (2020) * Ghost Girls (2020) * Demon Village (2020) * The Lego Batman Show (2020) * Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour (2020) * Animaniacs (2020) * The Smurfs: A New Touch of Blue (2020/2021) * Gremlins: Secrets of the Mogwai * Jellystone * Justice League: Heroes (2021) * Pokémon Ultimate Journey (2021) * Legends of Sabrina (2021) * Legendz * Kosmik Wrestle: Space League * Miss Rose * Moonlight Hunters * ¡Mucha Lucha! Fighters Forever! (2022) Former programming Special programming See Also: Kids' WB Specials Programming blocks This is the list of blocks for the WB Kids channel. Note: That it is only for the channel version, except for the seasonal ones, which are also shown on the block. * Acme Hour - airs exclusively Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''-related content. * Roxy Theatre - plays exclusively theatrical or direct-to-video live-action or animated family-friendly films from Warner Bros. and other film studios. * Saturday Program (made for broadcast) - airs exclusively Kids' WB on The WB for the Broadcast. * Yogi's Corner - airs exclusively Hanna-Barbera-related content. * Adult Swim - A night time program block aimed at young adults, it starts to 11:00pm to 6:00am. Seasonal (This is the only type of block to air on the block version) Current * Miranda's New Year Countdown - an annual New Year's block with Miranda and her friends hosting (with Dec. 26 - Jan. 1 where it lasted, it is to date, the shortest seasonal block). * Scooby's Easter Mysteries - an annual Easter block with Scooby and Shaggy hosting. * Collin's Summer-tastic Extravaganza - an annual summer block with Collin hosting (lasting for summer months, it is, to date, the longest seasonal block). * Trick or Warner - an annual Halloween block with the Warners hosting. * A Warner Christmas! - an annual Christmas block. Former * Freaky Halloween * Halloween Kids' WB! Mask-A-Raid Jam-Boo-Ree! * The Great Kids' WB! Turkey Day Takedown! * Super Spooky Afternoons * Kids' WB Haunted Halloween * Kids' WB's Halloween Event (2008-2015) * Mythic-surious Halloween Houses & Horrors - an annual Halloween block with Lord Satan hosting. (2016-2019) Idents/Promos See Kids' WB/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreements * Warner Bros. Entertainment ** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) ** New Line Cinema (family films only) ** Warner Animation Group (select films only) ** Warner Bros. Animation ** Turner Entertainment ** Hanna-Barbera ** Cartoon Network ** DC Comics (animated films and series only) * WildBrain * Corus Entertainment ** Nelvana * Sega * Archie Comics * The Lego Group International versions United Kingdom and Ireland The United Kingdom version of the block was launched in April 2005 on CITV. The block is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone Africa Spain Portugal and Lusophone Africa Scandinavia Denmark Norway Sweden Europe, Middle East and Africa Belgium Germany Netherlands & Flanders Italy Poland Bulgaria Turkey Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 23rd, 2006 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and WarnerMedia. The block was also aired on YTV (2006-2008, 2019-present) & Teletoon (2006-present). Australia Latin America A Latin American version of the block was launched in January 2007 on Las Estrellas, Imagen Televisión & Canal 5 in Mexico, Chilevisión, La Red & Canal 13 in Chile, América TV, Televisión Pública Argentina & El Trece in Argentina and Rede Globo in Brazil. Russia Asia Japan The Japanese version of Kids' WB premiered on September 2010, TBD. China Phillipines Singapore Thailand India Schedule For the block schedule, click here: Kids' WB/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: Kids' WB/Channel Schedule. TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few films that are rated TV-PG (select films only). * TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) * TV-PG (some theatrical films) Slogan Reception Gallery Kids' WB/Gallery Tropes See Kids' WB/Tropes Trivia (add some trivia here) * Similarly to the main studio, Bugs Bunny acts as the channel's mascot. * Both the block and the channel have a characteristic 6-note tune as its jingle, strongly resembling the final notes of Merrily We Roll Along, better known as the Merrie Melodies theme song. * The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days, being previously used for the CW4Kids 2008 promo. ** This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on Kids' WB promo). * Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts, the Tom and Jerry shorts and the Droopy shorts are not shown, despite being in the block. * It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. * After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. * Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "Kids' WB! on The CW". ** However, on the channel, the on-screen bug from only November (when the channel premeires) will have just the Kids' WB logo. * The website link was www.kidswb.com. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called Kids' WB PaperFigs, coloring pages, crafts, etc.). ** It could log on the website to customize a character, create the room and visit places * Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version.